naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Might Guy
'Might Guy '''is a jonin-class shinobi of Konohagakure. A master pf taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom to the members of Team Guy. Background Physical Appearance Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, tick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha chest-guard, with clipped-on shoulder pads and high collars, though the vest is colored light-green. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. Personality Known for his thick eyebrows, green jumpsuit, and shiny bowl haircut, Guy often refers to himself as "''Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey". He has many mannerisms unique to him in the series that are meant to be seen as corny and old-fashioned, a reference to common cliches of "youth". Guy is also known for going on about the "Power of Youth". Guy has problems remembering the faces of persons he does not interact with frequently, best seen in his fights with Kisame Hoshigake, and his fight with the Three Ryudoin Brothers. Obito has mentioned this as a trait of Guy's. It was explained that this may be due to the fact that Guy always looks to the future instead of dwelling in the past. Guy is best known for his "nice guy pose", which consists of giving a thumbs up, winking, and smiling with teeth so white they give the proverbial "ping". This action is often used by both Guy and Lee to indicate commitment to a statement they had just made, their highest form of a promise. It is suggested that Guy got the idea for the "nice guy" pose from his battle with Obito Uchiha during the Chunin Exams. Despite these odd mannerisms, Guy has shown to be capable of being as serious, ruthless and decisive as a mission's success demands if needed, as seen during the Invasion of Konoha and his battles with Kisame Hoshigaki. Despite his seemingly oblivious nature at time, Guy can be very attentive to the situation at hand. During a mission of diplomacy, Guy was able to deduce its true purpose as a test of loyalty, a feat which astounded a young Itachi Uchiha. He is noted to be quite scary if switching to "serious", but very reliable. History Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Master - During childhood, Might Guy had a very low talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu, so he focused tremendously on taijutsu like his father. Might Duy saw this as an opportunity to teach him his own strengths and weaknesses. This in turn gave Guy a chance to focus on his own "virtues" that other kids of his age could not do, ultimately becoming more proficient than most adult shinobi in the art. As an adult himself, Might Guy is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge, if not skill, in various taijutsu styles and techniques, able to immediately recognise one he witnesses. As noted by Kisame Hoshigake, it is very rare for one to reach Guy's level of prowess; Madara Uchiha stated that Guy's taijutsu prowess is of the highest level possible. Through his "My Rule" philosophy, which involves a series of extreme and unorthodox training regimes, Guy has obtained peak physical conditioning and prowess, becoming highly enduring with immense reserves of chakra and stamina. This allows him to recover from extreme exhaustion in an alarmingly short period of time and utilise the style known as "Strong Fist" to its full potential without wearing himself down. Eight Gates *Eight Gates - Guy is able to utilise and open all of the Eight Gates, a feat he mastered while still a child. This portrays Guy's prowess as most ninja, even with natural talent, are unable to open even a single gate. His knowledge and understanding of this ability allowed Guy to instantly open from any individual to all of the first seven gates and to teach others to access the gates. Because of the potential harm opening the gates can cause the user, Guy has decided that he will only open the gates if it is a life-or-death situation, or he is protecting someone dear to him. However, Guy's extremely intense training routines has allowed him to handle opening the gates for longer periods of time, able to endure the sixth gate with only noticeable exhaustion, as well as resist the after-effects of the seventh gate to continue fighting for a short period. By the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Guy became able to withstand using the seventh gate repeatedly with only momentary exhaustion. Bukijutsu Prowess *Bukijutsu Expert Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Master Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power Other Skills * Equipment * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Team Guy **Rock Lee (Student) **Neji Hyuga **Tenten *Kakashi Hatake (Best Friend and Arch-rival) *Naruto Uzumaki *Yamato Rivals *Kakashi Hatake (Arch-rival) Enemies *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (Former classmate) *The Akatsuki **Kisame Hoshigake *Otogakure Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Might Guy/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Jonin Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Team Guy Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Bukijutsu Experts Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category: Naruto Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Power Type Characters Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers